


Promise

by Vi-kun (LizAlvi)



Series: World War AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst ga kerasa aku minta maaf, Angst with a Happy Ending, AtsuOsa, Author merasa bersalah nulis ini, Gitu deh :(, Haha apasih ini gajelas, Historically Inaccurate, Incest, M/M, OOCs - Freeform, Twincest, Typos, World War AU, World War II, atomic bomb, no beta we die like daichi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAlvi/pseuds/Vi-kun
Summary: Atsumu berjanji untuk pulang, lalu Osamu berjanji menyambutnya.Meski, bom atom hadir diantara keduanya.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Series: World War AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666570
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> INI ANEH BANGET ASLI GABOHONG. ANGST-NYA GABAKAL KERASA JADI AKU MINTA MAAF :(
> 
> TOLONG, TOLONG, TOLONG, MAAFKAN AKU KARENA TELAH MEREALISASIKAN FF TIDAK JELAS INI KE DUNIA NYATA :(((
> 
> Typo itu manusiawi, ooc itu tidak bisa dihindari ;_;

"Tetap di rumah. Jangan kemana-mana atau melakukan hal gila. Aku akan kembali."

Hangat dari telapak yang mengatup pipi itu terasa nyata, menyebar ke seluruh badan dalam sekejap. Bahkan ketika tangan itu sendiri bergetar, disebabkan takut berlebih serta kecemasan tak berujung, hangat itu masih tak dapat dipungkiri keberadaannya. Sebaris ketenangan paksa di ambang kepanikan.

Osamu terlena sebentar oleh tangan itu, hanya sebentar, karena ekspresi kakaknya mencabut segala atmosfir senyap yang sempat tercipta. Kembali, rasa gundah melanda, karena pada dasarnya memang tidak mungkin bersikap baik-baik saja pada masa ini. Terlebih bila sosok yang dicinta sepenuh hati dipaksa kembali ke tanah perenggut nyawa.

Kejerian adalah sesuatu yang tak dapat dihilangkan laiknya menepuk nyamuk hingga tewas. Mereka akan selalu ada, menghantui tiap-tiap mimpi dari segala eksistensi, tak pernah pudar lagi buyar. Sebaik apa orang menutupi perasaan itu, pasti akan terlihat walau sebesar biji kuaci, tergantung apakah orang lain menangkapnya atau tidak.

Sial untuk Atsumu, adik kembar tercintanya ini orang yang terlampau peka—walau pada dirinya saja.

Bagi Osamu, Atsumu itu sama seperti buku anak-anak. Tingkah laku, raut wajah, gerak-gerik, semua itu laksana problematika sepele bocah cilik yang dapat orang dewasa ketahui jawabannya dari sekali melihat.

"Jangan memaksakan diri," pinta Osamu, nyaris memohon, "jangan pergi...." Ini kali pertama sosoknya menangis setelah dipaksa ikut dalam perang. Semua laki-laki sehat nan kuat diatas enam belas direkrut paksa karena banyaknya tentara gugur dan negara putus asa. Warga biasa yang tak pernah memegang revolver, mengemudikan pesawat, mengendalikan kendaraan besi, dipaksa memikul tanggung jawab melindungi negara. Jangankan negara, nyawa saja diambang mati.

Namun, apa mereka punya pilihan? Kaisar telah bertitah, prajurit menyisir seluruh pelosok Jepang, Osamu dan Atsumu masih muda saat pelatihan, nyaris bunuh diri beberapa kali tapi bertahan. Hanya untuk sekadar saling berjanji.

Osamu dipaksa mundur setelah Kobe dibakar, menghanguskan sepuluh tahun pengabdian, kemudian diminta mengungsi ke pedesaan, jauh dari mara bahaya. Tangan kiri yang kehilangan kemampuan lima puluh persen dari normalnya itu dianggap tidak lagi berguna. Hanya menghambat, kata Jenderal saat itu. Mau tak mau, Osamu melunturkan segala atributnya hingga kandas.

Bulan Juni, setelah pembakaran Kobe, Atsumu dipindahtugaskan ke Nagasaki.

"Aku akan kembali. Aku bersungguh-sungguh, aku akan kembali."

Ingin rasanya Osamu percaya segala kalimat itu, tapi dia tidak yakin. Nagasaki telah dibom lima kali selama setahun terakhir, tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk yang keenam. Terlebih kota itu memiliki industri perkapalan yang maju. Ah, Osamu ingin menangis.

"Samu.... Percaya padaku, aku akan kembali. Kumohon, aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum sebelum pergi."

Atsumu yang seperti ini ... Osamu membencinya hingga ke tulang. Berseragam lengkap, atribut terpasang tanda pangkat, rapi, seakan minta disegani.

Sayang sekali, pakaian itu layaknya belenggu. Tanda manusia-manusia yang siap mati kapan saja dan tidak bisa kabur. Seragam militer bisa dipakai dengan bangga, tapi bisa juga menjadi baju kematian. Balutan kain terakhir yang membungkus kulit sebelum dibakar jadi abu lalu dipajang bersama foto berbingkai hitam.

"Aku tidak bisa tersenyum.... Tidak sekarang, saat kau seperti ini. Aku—"

Segala kata-kata terhenti saat mulutnya dibungkam. Sebuah kecupan putus asa, sedikit menuntut, tapi tidak memaksa. Secara mudah meminta untuk merelakan. Air mata Osamu makin berderai, dia membalas dengan sama putus asanya.

"Pegang kata-kataku, Samu. Aku akan kembali," ucapnya sekali lagi setelah tautan bibir terlepas, menemani Osamu dengan linangan tangis didampingi senyum miris, "aku akan pulang, perang akan selesai, lalu aku akan melamarmu," lanjutnya seraya mengusap pipi yang lebih muda.

Ah, jika sudah begini, Osamu tidak bisa menahan kakaknya lagi.

"Berjanjilah padaku." Osamu meminta dengan suara serak nan pecah; menahan sesenggukan sebisa mungkin; tidak ingin terlihat lemah. "Kau akan pulang—tidak, kau _harus_ pulang. Aku akan percaya padamu, jadi kau _harus_ kembali," tuntutnya penuh determinasi.

Atsumu tertegun untuk sesaat, tapi kemudian ia mengulas senyum lembut. "Aku janji," ujarnya, mengecup dahi Osamu, "aku akan—aku _pasti_ pulang," lanjutnya lagi.

Menghela pelan, Osamu mencium singkat bibir sang kakak, menghapus paksa air mata, lantas meruntuhkan rona wajah bak tembok abadi—dirinya tersenyum.

"Aku akan menyambutmu."

"Aku tahu," tandas Atsumu, tersenyum makin lebar, "lalu setelah semua ini, kau akan menyambutku tiap penghujung hari!"

Osamu terkekeh. "Jaga dirimu. Aku sungguh-sungguh, jaga dirimu."

"Pasti!"

Punggung tegap diselubungi baju resmi, lama-lama menghilang di balik bayangan matahari senja, bersama dengan rasa takut yang semakin meluap seiring detik berjalan. Osamu menggigit bibir, telapak dilukai kuku saking eratnya mengepal, sebisa mungkin menahan diri agar tidak mengambil seragam bekas dan menyusul ke medan tempur. _Tidak. Jangan. Atsumu akan kembali. Dia akan pulang. Aku harus menyambutnya saat itu terjadi._

Surya telah tenggelam di sisi barat dunia, bias merah ditelan biru gelap yang datang bersama bulan. Pada suara jangkrik pertama, Osamu memutar badan lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kemudian menangis tanpa suara di balik pintu.

*** 

Cawan teh pecah berkeping saat kalimat dari bibir Suna Rintarou terlontar. Teh menyiprat kemana-mana. Membasahi lantai kayu serta ujung kaki. Tidak peduli dengan panas menjalar, Osamu langsung tersulut amarah.

"APA MAKSUDMU NAGASAKI DIBOM?"

Suna mengembuskan napas kasar. Di tangannya terdapat gulungan surat kabar, berita utama menyebutkan Nagasaki, berdampingan dengan berita soal Hiroshima yang heboh empat hari lalu. "Bom atom dijatuhkan ke Nagasaki kemarin, seperti Hiroshima," jelasnya sambil menunjukkan koran sebagai pembuktian, "aku minta maaf, Samu. Sungguh, aku—"

Kertas itu langsung Osamu sambar hingga Suna sendiri terhuyung ke belakang. Iris abunya membaca kilat berita yang diketik besar-besar pada halaman depan, bersama foto hitam putih yang diambil secara amatir oleh seseorang entah siapa. Delapan puluh ribu orang hilang dari Nagasaki, bom yang dijatuhkan bukan bom biasa, tapi bom atom, menimbulkan jauh lebih banyak kerusakan dan sukses meluluhlantahkan kota tersebut.

"Bom atom? BOM ATOM? Apa Amerika sudah gila?" jeritnya frustrasi, "Apa ini? Ajang balas dendam? Memangnya _satu pelabuhan_ setara dengan _dua kota_?!"

Suna hanya bisa diam melihat Osamu bertindak tidak seperti biasanya. Menunjukkan emosi adalah hal yang langka untuk seorang Miya Osamu, apalagi sampai meledak begini. Yah, Suna tahu mengapa, dan ia tidak menyalahkan temannya ini untuk melampiaskan semuanya.

"Dia berjanji untuk kembali! Aku tidak terima hal ini! Atsumu, dia, dia—"

Sedikit banyak, prediksi Osamu _hancur_ di depan mata ini tepat, Suna merasa bersalah. Sebagian dari dirinya menyesal membawa berita itu, tapi sebagian lagi mendorongnya untuk memberi tahu. Pengeboman ini akan sampai ke telinga Osamu cepat atau lambat, setidaknya biarkan ia tahu dari rekan seperjuangan.

"Atsumu berjanji. Dia sudah janji dua bulan lalu...."

Osamu jatuh terduduk, celana basah oleh tumpahan teh, kulit terluka karena pecahan kaca, oh dia tidak peduli lagi. Delapan puluh ribu korban di Nagasaki, kemungkinan selamat sangatlah kecil.

"Osamu...."

Tertatih, Suna berjalan mendekat. Memeluk temannya untuk memberi ketenangan. Sama seperti Osamu, Suna dipensiunkan setelah Kobe diserang, kakinya terluka parah, jalan pincang seumur hidup. Ia tahu perasaan Osamu saat berperang; tahu rasanya saat harga diri diinjak paksa dan dibilang tidak lagi berguna, tetapi ia tidak tahu rasanya kehilangan orang tercinta.

Suna tidak tahu, ia juga tidak mau mengalaminya, jadi hanya dengan sebuah dukungan moral tak seberapa, sosoknya mencoba menghibur.

Tentu saja, hal itu tidak berhasil.

*** 

Awal musim gugur, Osamu mulai dikonsumsi duka tak berujung.

Jauh di lubuk hati, Osamu tahu kecil kemungkinan prajurit selamat saat perang. Dia tahu semua itu, tapi masih percaya pada janji kosong pertengahan bulan Juni. Membiarkan kata-kata tak pasti itu merasuki hatinya. Berpegang pada sesuatu yang tidak jelas kejadiannya. Lalu, saat apa yang ia percayakan hancur, dia mau apa sekarang?

Obat tidur satu genggam nyaris meluncur lewat kerongkongan—jika gedoran pada pintu tidak menunda niatannya.

Keras, penuh paksaan, pintu depan bisa saja roboh bila si pengetuk terus mengetuk seperti itu. Mengerang kesal, pil-pil itu dimasukkan lagi dalam botol. Perlahan, dirinya menghampiri pintu depan.

Osamu menduga bahwa Suna lagi yang datang, atau orang iseng yang sengaja mencari mati dengan mengganggu dirinya di saat terakhir hidup. Dia sama sekali tidak mengantisipasi warna merah mawar di depan matanya begitu pintu digeser terbuka.

"Apa yang—oh astaga...."

Osamu merasa seluruh tubuhnya lemas, dia harus bersandar pada kusen pintu untuk tetap berdiri. Tidak bisa ditahan, air mata meluncur jelas, Osamu tertawa pelan. "Takdir bercanda denganku. Mereka sengaja, SENGAJA!!"

Si pemegang bunga mawar mengernyitkan dahi, senyum percaya diri yang ia pasang tadi berubah jadi sebuah senyum gugup. "Eh? Eh? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Karena...," kata Osamu di sela tawanya, "kukira kau sudah mati! Bodoh!"

Manik cokelat Atsumu membola kaget, bunga mawar hampir tergelincir dari tangan, dia tidak biasa dengan tingkah aneh adik tersayangnya ini. "Apa? Mati? Osamu, adikku sayang, aku sudah janji kan?"

"Iya, kau janji! Tapi berita soal Nagasaki itu—"

Mulut Atsumu membentuk huruf O kecil. Tak lama kemudian satu cengiran kecil mulai terukir pada wajahnya. "Ah, itu, kurasa Tuhan sayang pada kita berdua sehingga memutuskan tidak menghabisi nyawaku!" serunya bahagia.

Osamu menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menerjang kakaknya hingga mereka bergulir di halaman. Keduanya tertawa, lepas dari dunia dan kebusukannya.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang."

*** 

Kicauan burung menjadi distraksi sempurna dari kepingan memori masa lalu. Osamu menemukan dirinya jatuh tidur dalam buaian mimpi, memutar ingatan kejadian tiga tahun lalu bagaikan film pendek. Burung gereja menarik dirinya dari reminisensi, kini ia hanya bersandar pada kursi di teras dan mendengarkan.

"Samuuuu~"

Dari ujung jalan, surai cerah kakaknya masuk jangkauan pandang. Melambai semangat disertai senyum lebar. Setelah berlari-lari kecil, tubuh Atsumu berjongkok tepat di depannya, senyum itu tidak luntur.

"Aku pulang."

Kurva ke atas terbentuk tipis di bibir Osamu. Tangannya menangkup pipi sang kakak, membawa wajah itu mendekat untuk dikecap bibirnya.

"Selamat datang."

Kali ini mereka tidak perlu berjanji untuk saling kembali, sebab cincin kawin di kedua jemari sudah cukup jadi pengikat.

**Author's Note:**

> KAN KAN KAN ANEH KAN UDAH BILANG AJA :((
> 
> Didasari oleh gambar WWII AU yang dibuat oleh temenku Atsmzzz di twitter. Silakan kunjungi! Gambarnya bagus-bagus :D
> 
> AGGGHH AKU MASI MERASA BERSALAH KARENA NULIS SESUATU YANG BEGITU NGGAK JELAS /pundung


End file.
